


Into the Vale

by Feleth



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feleth/pseuds/Feleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Into the Vale

When I was younger, my parents told me something that I will never forget. They always told me to do what I could to help others, people that couldn’t help themselves. At first I didn’t get it, I mean we were poor and nobody helped us so why should I help somebody else? Me thinking that was selfish, but I am not like that anymore. Currently I’m 16 and I got a part time job at a local farm but, weird things have been happening lately. Like doors opening and closing by themselves, or crops that normally take weeks to grow, grow within days. I’ve also been getting weird dreams lately, each dream is the exact same. I am in this field of grass and before me there is a door. It reminded me of a story my mom used to tell me, she told me that if I am fortunate enough I would find a magical door. If I passed through the door I would find myself in a world accustomed to my liking, obviously I thought that she was lying. To me it was about as real as Santa and the Easter Bunny, all fake.

The dreams have been getting stranger, the landscape started changing. After awhile it looked like I was in the farm that I work at. This blacked out figure keeps appearing, not just in my dreams but also in real life. It got on my nerves, it was like wherever I am the black figure is as well. So one day I decided to follow it, I followed the figure from the barn into the forest where we hold our sheep. I was probably in the middle of the forest when I lost sight of it. In that exact moment I realized that I was lost. I knew that if I tried turning back the other way I would get more lost so I decided to try calling somebody. To my surprise, there was no service. At that point I was so mad that I started stomping off in a random direction. I did go straight though, that way I couldn’t get lost, or so I thought. Somehow I had landed in the same place that I had started from. I went in a full blown circle! Except this time there was a door in the middle of it. I figured that somebody was messing with me so I walked around the door then went back the way I came from. Yet again I found myself at the door but this time I saw the figure go through the door and close it. Naturally, I went around the door expecting to see the shadowy figure but to my surprise it wasn’t there. I was confused, so I went back to the door, opened it and went through thinking it’s not like there was anything in it. To say the least I was wrong, way wrong.

I found myself in a field of colorful flowers. There were all types of colors, blues, yellows, reds, purples, green etc. In front of me there was a valley of those colorful flowers. To my left there was a village in the distance, it was like one you would see in cartoons. At my right there was a forest, it looked like a forest that a witch would live in. Panicking I looked behind me expecting the door to be there, it wasn’t. 

Instead there was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair in a braid with hazel eyes. There was nothing about her appearance that was intimidating or threatening.  
“Are you alright?” the girl asked.

“I’m fine, but uh, who are you?” I questioned curiously.

“My name is Elizabeth, I take it you are not from around here?” she said

“Yeah, I’m new to this… place,” I said.

“That's strange,” Elizabeth said as she started walking around me while looking me over. “From the look of things it doesn’t look like you’ve died.”

“Died? What is this, the afterlife?” I worriedly asked shocked to hear my voice sound so weak.

“Actually you’re right, this is like the afterlife.” She paused, “Tell me, how did you get here?”

“I followed a person in a black robe through a door then the next thing knew I was here.”

“But you look like you belong here, I mean with your hair and clothes.”

I looked down to see that I was wearing a white and silver knee length dress. How did I not notice it earlier? Even my hair is different, it’s now blonde and in a long ponytail. It’s so strange, I didn’t even look anything like I did before. 

Suddenly before I had a chance to ask yet another question a streak of lightning flew across the sky. In a matter of seconds the sky turned from a warm and sunny day to a cold, dark and dreary day.

“Quick follow me, we need to get inside.” Elizabeth told me as she grabbed my wrist with her cold hand. Then she started pulling me towards the village.

Our pace quickened as the lightning struck only a few feet away. People were running indoors, shutters were closing, parents could be heard calling their children indoors. I noticed on a few faces that the people looked alarmed, then as if to answer my unasked question people were shouting “Oh no, he’s back!” Elizabeth kept pulling me through the streets, my feet struggled to keep up. 

“Here we are.” Elizabeth announced at a small stone hut. As Elizabeth struggled to open the door, I noticed the bushes in front of the window and saw a figure in the dark room.

Once inside Elizabeth slammed the door and crossed the room to the bed and sat down while catching her breath. I stayed by the door, not sure what to do. The figure I saw was an old man, stooped slightly with a full ginger color beard and a bald head. I was studying his face when he turned to me and our eyes met. He smiled “Hello.” He said cheerfully. He turned his gaze to Elizabeth “So you brought company. At least it's not like one of your homeless animals.” He chuckled to himself and moved over to the fireplace.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to see that there was only one room, with a bed, a table and chairs, the fireplace had a grate with a pot on it. There was a small shelf in the corner with a few clothing items on one shelf and a few books. The table had some dishes and an oil lantern that was not lit. As if he read my mind the old man picked up a thin stick and lit it from the fire in the fireplace and went to the table and lit the lantern.

“I was looking for brother, I found, oh, um, I didn’t get your name.” 

I laughed, “I am Elena.”

“I found Elena out at the clearing. She saw the black figure. Do you think it's him? Is he back Pa?” She asked.

He frowned, “Perhaps, but you don’t want to worry our guest. Why don’t you conjure up dinner while I consult with my friends.” He shuffled over to the window sill where a small tree sat in a broken bowl.

Conjure? Who’s back? Why were the towns people so scarred? Was the man Elizabeth asking about the same man the villagers were afraid of? I watched as Elizabeth knelt by the fireplace and started mumbling something while she waved her hands by the flames. A green mist appeared in front of her and the scent of steak stew filled the air. Elizabeth clasped her hands together mumbled two words then stood up.

“I’ll get the dishes, have a seat.” Elizabeth pointed to the table. 

As I sat down I realized my clothes were dry. Something was definitely going on here. Elizabeth sat across from me and handed me a steaming cup. I took a sip, it was a sweet hot tea. “Is there magic here?” 

“Yes and no. Some of us can will things to happen, call upon nature and spirits for assistance. We do not call it magic but I think that is what you mean.” I nodded. “I think you are here by mistake, when people come here it is usually when they are already dead. Some come by mistake. We only know of a few people who have come too early, they did not go back before the day was up and were forced to stay. You see, Elena, your here but your body is back on earth and if you do not get back to it your body will die. I think you are neither of those, I think you were brought here to help us. I think the elements brought you here.”

“How do I get back?” I asked while trying to keep myself calm. Help them. How? 

The old man joined us at the table, his face was grim. “It’s not good I’m afraid. You need to find your brother, rescue him, and take Lord Salamander down or he will doom us all.”

“We only have a day to do it.” Elizabeth perked up as if the idea of hunting a man excited her. Elizabeth pointed to the table. “Eat up, we need to get moving and the stew won’t keep.”

I looked down and was surprised to see the table had set itself, there was a bowl of stew for each of us. “Why would I be brought here? I’m nothing special.”

“Everything happens for a reason, you remind me of the golden lady. Story is that a lady with gold hair and fair skin with bright green eyes from a distant land appears in times of crisis to help bring the balance back. Without your help we will be lost. You are stronger than you realize, Elena.” He patted my hand and smiled. 

We ate in silence. Elizabeth pushed herself from the table, “We better get going if we are to find Brother before nightfall.”

Thinking this must be a dream I decided to go with it and followed Elizabeth out the door. We made it to the edge of the village quickly and were greeted by a small brown squirrel.  
Elizabeth nodded to the squirrel, “This way. Brother is outside the castle.”

Elizabeth did not like the quiet and talked all the way. I learned that Lord Salamander had tried to rid the world of all magic other than his own. He wanted to rule the land and control everything. He had been stopped by the golden lady 100 years ago. Elizabeth’s ancestors helped, they were the towns heralds and still had a strong connection to the elements.

We arrived at the edge of the forest where a huge castle appeared. It was like a picture from The Knights of the Round Table.

“Looks like we will need to pick a lock.” Elizabeth shrugged off her satchel and nodded to the castle. 

I followed her gaze and saw in horror several hanging cages big enough for humans. My jaw dropped when I realized that the closest cage was not empty. “Wait here, we’ll be right back.”

I watched in suspense as Elizabeth sprinted over to the cage a small puff of green smoke appeared around the center of the cage, the door swung open and the figure in the cage jumped out. Elizabeth and the other person quickly sprinted towards me. Elizabeth grabbed her satchel with one hand and my wrist with the other as a loud horn blew from the castle. We ran to the forest but did not get far as a group of knights on horses surrounded us. We were marched back to the castle and into the great hall. 

There was a dark haired man seated in a large chair in the center of the room. “Look at we have here. A few trespassers.” He eyed us and smiled wryly. “So why are you here?” His eyes rested on my face. Before I could respond his eyes darkened and his smile vanished. I heard thuds as the knights that were holding us fell to the ground. 

The shadowy figure I followed through the door appeared beside me. The hood fell down and her long black hair spilled out. She turns to me and said, “You’re not supposed to be here this soon.” 

“Why have you come here Charlotte?” He raised his left arm and swirls of red and black smoke filled around the room and spikes started raining down on us.

A spike came for me and a blue light enveloped us protecting the four of us like a shield. I looked down and realized my right hand was glowing and appeared to be the source of the blue light. 

Lord Salamander’s face turned red with anger, “How are you back here?” He screamed. I realized he was now talking to me. 

Charlotte edged closer to me and smiled. “You’re here too soon, Elena.” Charlotte touched my forehead and everything went black.

I awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, as my eyes focused I realized I was in a hospital room. A lady in a nurses uniform came to my side and asked. “How are you feeling? Will you tell me your name dear?”

“I’m Elena. Where am I?” 

“You have been in a coma for a very long time, Elena. We had almost given up hope you would come back to us. I will call your family and let them know.” The nurse smiled and left the room.

It was only a dream. That place didn’t exist anywhere but in my head. But Elizabeth had seemed so real. I looked around the room and saw an envelope on the bedside table. I picked it up my name was scrawled on the front. I didn’t recognize the handwriting. I opened it and it read:

Dear Elena,

I am sorry you had to leave so soon. I was not expecting things to go the way they did. My time is short, Lord Salamander has escaped to your world. He looks like any other human but I assure you he is quite evil.  
Elizabeth is trying to figure out a way to get to you and help you. Look for her.  
I will also be sending you some help, you will know him when you see him. Remember, you are stronger than you realize.

Yours Truly,  
Charlotte


End file.
